CHANGED
by exosbae
Summary: "I've lost everything by losing you, Byun Baekhyun"


**CHANGED**

Cast: Byun Baekhyun

Aurora / Polarlight noona

Summary:

"_I've lost everything by losing you, Byun Baekhyun"_

Length: oneshot

**WARNING!**

**Cerita ini hanya fiksi belaka. Jika ada kesamaan tokoh maupun alur cerita, saya mohon maaf yang sebesar - besarnya karena ide dari cerita ini murni dari otak saya.**

Happy reading~

* * *

"_Aku menjadi trainee. Aku berhasil" ia berkata padaku dengan senyum yang mengembang di wajahnya. Senyum yang membuatku jatuh pada pesonanya._

"_well, selamat" aku hanya menjawab dengan tak semangat sambil memeluknya karena kau pasti tahu apa konsekuensinya jika seseorang menjadi trainee di suatu agensi pencari bakat._

_Ia melepaskan dekapannya padaku, "Jaga dirimu baik – baik ne? Aku pasti akan memberimu kabar setiap hari. Dan jika nanti aku sudah menjadi penyanyi, aku akan meresmikan hubungan kita ke media" sambil membelai lembut surai coklatku yang kubiarkan tergerai, ia berusaha menenangkanku._

_Aku hanya mengangguk pelan, tanpa kusadari air mataku sudah menetes di pipiku. Ia mendekapku sekali lagi lalu beralih mengecup lembut pucuk kepalaku. Aku melepaskan dekapannya, "Berjanjilah padaku kau akan melakukan semua yang kau katakan barusan" aku berkata sambil menyodorkan jari kelingkingku._

"_Aku berjanji" ia menjawab perkataanku sambil ikut menyodorkan jari kelingkingnya dan mengaitkannya dengan kelingkingku._

* * *

Setidaknya itu adalah perbincangan terakhirku dengannya sebelum ia meninggalkanku untuk meraih impiannya. Ya, dia sangat ingin menjadi penyanyi yang hebat. Aku masih ingat bagaimana ia bercerita tentang impiannya padaku dengan sangat antusias. Kau tahu? Itu adalah momen yang tak akan pernah kulupakan tentangnya.

Tak terasa sudah 2 tahun ia meninggalkanku. Ia sudah menjadi penyanyi yang hebat saat ini. Suaranya yang merdu juga wajah imutnya membuat para yeoja meneriakkan namanya jika ia dan teman se-grup nya mengadakan konser. Grup? Iya. Ia tak menjadi seorang penyanyi solo, melainkan menjadi salah satu anggota boygrup EXO, EXO-K lebih tepatnya. Kini aku pun sudah berubah, aku menjadi seorang fansite master yang membawa kamera bazooka dan memotret seseorang setiap EXO mengadakan sebuah acara. Orang itu, siapa lagi kalau bukan Baekhyun. Meskipun ia mengingkari janjinya untuk memberiku kabar saat trainee, aku memakluminya karena aku tahu betapa sibuknya ia saat menjalani masa trainee.

Polarlight noona.

Para fans Baekhyun memanggilku dengan sebutan itu, sedangkan beberapa orang memanggilku dengan sebutan Aurora. Aku tak tahu bagaimana mereka bisa memanggilku dengan sebutan Aurora, tapi sudahlah biarkan saja.

Menjadi seorang fansite master tak semudah yang aku pikirkan. Aku harus berdesakan dengan fans ataupun fansite master lainnya saat berusaha mendapatkan foto Baekhyun. Melelahkan memang. Tapi inilah satu – satunya cara yangg bisa aku lakukan agar tetap bisa memandang wajah Baekhyun, meskipun tak secara langsung melainkan lewat lensa kameraku. Untung saja ia masih mengingatku dan mengirimiku pesan singkat di waktu senggangnya. Aku sangat tersentuh saat mengetahui ialah yang pertama kali menghubungiku saat grupnya, EXO mengadakan acara debut showcase. Waktu itu aku masih belum membawa kamera raksasaku kemana – mana seperti ini.

Tak jarang aku juga mengiriminya beberapa kado kecil seperti gadget ataupun snapback. Aku juga mengiriminya dan juga anggota EXO yang lain, bahkan para staff dengan beberapa food support. Yahh, meskipun aku tak sendiri dalam urusan memberinya food support. Aku harus bekerja sama dengan fansite master yang lain agar food support kami tak terlalu banyak.

Ia sudah beberapa kali tertangkap memakai barang yang aku berikan untuknya. Parahnya, orang yang pertama kali mengetahui hal ini bukanlah aku, melainkan beberapa teman fansite-ku di twitter. Aaah, betapa senangnya mengetahui bahwa ia memakai hadiah yang kuberikan.

* * *

Setelah aku mengistirahatkan tubuhku yang lelah karena harus mengikuti EXO di Wuhan aku mulai mengecek twitterku. Mencari beberapa informasi singkat tentang Byun Baekhyun. Aku pun menemukan suatu kabar yang membuat hatiku seperti ditusuk oleh beribu duri. _"Byun Baekhyun dan Taeyeon tertangkap sedang melakukan kencan pada jam 2 dini hari"._ Rasa penasaranku tentang kabar ini lebih besar daripada nyeri di dadaku. Aku memutuskan untuk mencari beberapa info yang lebih tentang kabar ini.

Saat aku meng-scroll layar laptopku, aku menemukan sebuah foto yang menunjukkan Baekhyun dan Taeyeon sedang berada di sebuah mobil pada malam hari. Sontak air mataku mengalir. Rasa sakit di dadaku mulai memuncak saat aku melihat sebuah foto yang menunjukkan Baekhyun dengan airport style-nya disandingkan dengan Taeyeon dengan pose yang sama tetapi dengan style yang berbeda. Mereka juga menggunakan barang yang sangat mirip dan terlihat seperti barang couple. Mengapa aku tak sadar akan hal itu?

Setelah puas mencari info tentang hal ini, aku menemukan sesuatu yang baru yang membuat hatiku semakin perih. _"SM mengkonfirmasi hubungan Baekhyun EXO dan Taeyeon SNSD. Mereka telah menjalani hubungan ini selama 4 bulan lamanya". _Tangisanku semakin menjadi – jadi. Rasa sakit di dadaku ini sudah tak dapat aku definisikan lagi. Aku memutuskan untuk mengirimi Baekhyun pesan singkat. Aku mencoba mengklarifikasikan kabar ini ke Baekhyun.

"_Baek.."_

Aku mengetik kata itu dengan tangan yang bergetar. Aku tak siap dengan jawaban Baekhyun nanti. 'Baek', hanya itu yang aku kirimkan padanya.

Setelah lumayan lama aku menunggu pesan darinya, handphone-ku berbunyi menandakan ada sebuat pesan singkat yang masuk.

"_Ne?"_

Astaga hanya itukah yang kau responmu Baek? Kau sangat tak peka tentang perasaanku.

"_Aku butuh penjelasan!"_

Aku mengetik pesan itu dengan mantap. Terlihat _to-the-point_ memang, karena hanya itu yang aku inginkan dari Byun Baekhyun saat ini. Penjelasan. Penjelasan tentang kabar hubungannya dengan Taeyeon yang merupakan idola-nya.

Sangat lama.

Kali ini dia menjawab pesan singkatku dengan waktu yang sangat lama. Aku tetap menunggunya. Menunggu jawaban yang tepat dari sang pelakon utama kabar ini. Aku berusaha memantapkan mentalku untuk membuka pesan singkat dari Baekhyun setelah handphone yang ku genggam mulai berbunyi untuk kedua kalinya malam ini. Aku pun mulai membacanya.

"_K- kau sudah mendengarnya? Jeongmal mianhae "_

Mianhae? Yak Nappeun! Kau masih sempat bilang mianhae saat kau telah menghancurkan hatiku? Cih. Aku pun berlagak tak mengerti tentang maksud dari jawaban pesan singkatnya.

"_Apa maksudmu? Jelaskan padaku, apa kabar itu benar?"_

_A_ku langsung mengirimya dengan perasaan yang tak sabaran.

Lagi – lagi ia membalas pesan singkatku dengan waktu yang sangat lama. Aku pun mengiriminya pesan singkat lagi.

"_Byun Baekhyun, aku butuh penjelasan. Apa kabar itu benar? Jangan menjadi pengecut!"_

_A_ku mengetik pesan itu dengan perasaan hancur dan kecewa. Kecewa tentang janji – janji manis yang ia tujukan padaku sebelum ia menjadi trainee.

Tak lama setelah aku mengirm pesan singkat itu, handphoneku berdering. Ada yang menelponku. Aku pun segera melihat layar handphone ku. Terkejut. Ya! Aku terkejut saat mengetahui nama Baekhyun tertera dengan jelas di layar handphoneku. Dia menelponku. Dengan tangan begetar, aku pun mulai menggesek pelan layar handphone ku ke arah kanan dan kini aku pun telah tersambung dengan Byun Baekhyun. Setelah memantapkan mentalku untuk mendengar segala penjelasannya, aku pun mulai menempelkan handphoneku ke telingaku.

**_"yeoboseyo?"_**

Aku memulai perbincangan lewat telepon ini. Sejauh ini aku tak mendengar jawaban apapun dari seberang. Aku pun mengulang perkataanku.

**_"yeoboseyo?"_**

Aku mendengar hembusan nafas yang kasar dari ujung sana.

**_"mianhae. Jeongmal mianhae"_**

Ia menanggapi perkataanku. Aku berbicara dengannya untuk pertama kalinya setelah 2 tahun kami tak melakukannya.

**_"Jika kau hanya mengatakan hal itu sebaiknya kau tak perlu membuang waktumu untuk menelponku. Kau bisa mengirmiku pesan singkat jika ingin mengatakan hal itu" _** ucapku mulai frustasi.

**_"Apa kau marah padaku?"_**

AARGGGHH rasanya aku ingin menonjok muka namja ini saat ini juga.

**_"Pabbo!"_**

Aku menjawabnya dengan air mata yang mulai menetes di pipiku.

Aku yang tak mendengar jawaban apa pun darinya, memutuskan untuk melanjutkan perkataanku.

**_"Apa kau benar – benar berkencan dengan Taeyeon?" _**ucapku dengan nada bergetar.

Air mataku masih menetes dan sepertinya tak mau untuk berhenti.

Aku bisa mendengar hembusan nafas kasarnya dari sini.

**_"Ne"_**

Dia menjawabnya dengan nada yang pelan.

Air mataku semakin menjadi – jadi. Rasa nyeri di dadaku sudah mencapai puncaknya saat ini. Aku menutup mulutku, berusaha untuk tak bersuara saat sedang menangis. Tapi gagal, isakanku yang kutahan akhirnya keluar dari bibir kecilku.

**_"Kumohon.. jangan menangis"_ **

Aku tak percaya bagaimana ia bisa mengatakan hal itu saat sudah jelas aku sangat tersakiti dengan perbuatannya.

Aku mengelap air mataku yang berada di pipi dengan kasar dan mulai melanjutkan perbincanganku dengannya.

**_"Sudah sejak kapan?"_**

Aku berusaha tegar menerima semua kenyataan ini.

**_"4 bulan yang lalu"_** jawabnya dari seberang dengan nada sedih.

Aku mendengus pelan. Perlahan aku mulai kebal dengan rasa nyeri yang ada di dadaku.

**_"Seharusnya aku sudah mengantisipasinya"_**

Inilah saatnya aku bicara. Meskipun dengan air mata yang mengalir dan isakanku yang mulai mucul, aku akan tetap melanjutkan perkataanku atau mungkin bisa dibilang sebagai pesan terakhirku untuknya.

**_"Seharusnya aku sudah mengantisipasinya saat kau akan pergi meninggalkanku, Byun Baekhyun. Tapi aku terlalu bodoh hingga aku percaya bahwa kau akan sesetia itu padaku. Aku tak tahu apa yang kau rasakan saat ini karena aku tak dapat membaca pikiranmu. Dan aku mulai ragu kau dapat memahami rasa sakit yang aku rasakan saai ini."_**

Aku mengucapkannya sambil sedikit terisak.

**_"Mianhae. Jeongmal mianhae" _**

Lagi – lagi ia meminta maaf padaku. Kali ini suaranya berbeda, sedikit bindeng aku mengatakannya. Apa dia juga menangis? Tapi untuk apa dia menangis. Toh, kenyataannya ia sudah menemukan yang lebih baik.

**_"Mianhae? Do you know how useless it is? Mianhae adalah kata terbodoh yang aku dengarkan saat ini. Bagaimana bisa kau mengatakan 'mianhae' saat kau menyadari bahwa perbuatanmu telah menyakitiku? Ooh atau jangan – jangan kau tak punya sedikitpun perasaan?" _**

Aku mengucapkannya sambil menangis dan sedikit terbata. Dia tak menjawab apapun. Tapi, tunggu. Apa aku baru saja mendengarnya terisak?

**_"Kau tahu? Aku merasa sangat bodoh saat ini. Tapi, hey! Apa kau menangis?" _**

Dia tak menjawabnya. Bahkan kali ini aku dapat mendengar isakannya dengan lebih jelas.

**_"Byun Baekhyun-ssi, uljimayo. Kau hanya akan membuang percuma air matamu yang sangat berharga itu"_** ucapku dengan nada sarkastik setelah air mataku mulai mengering.

Lagi – lagi ia tak menjawabnya.

**_"Baiklah. Terima kasih atas semuanya. Terima kasih kau telah memakai segala pernak – pernik yang aku berikan padamu. Dan juga, terima kasih atas janji – janji manismu yang membuatku mempercayaimu, Byun Baekhyun" _**

Aku mengucapkan hal itu sambil menerawang ke atas; berusaha mencegah air mata itu jatuh di pipiku untuk kesekian kalinya.

**_"Terima kasih. Terima kasih banyak, Byun Baekhyun. Selamat Malam" _**

Aku memutuskan hubungan teleponku dengannya dan membiarkannya yang mungkin masih menangis saat ini. Aku tak peduli.

* * *

Aku merasa frustasi akhir – akhir ini. Memang, aku menyatakan aku akan memberinya support pada apapun yang dilakukannya. Bahkan aku telah menuliskan itu di akun fansite twitterku. Aku menulisnya dengan sangat jelas. Beberapa fans Baekhyun bahkan me- mentionku dengan kata _"Stay strong, unnie"_. Hell, aku tak sekuat itu.

Akun pribadi.

Aku menulis semua yang sesungguhnya aku rasakan saat ini di akun pribadiku. Aku mulai mengetik apa yang aku rasakan di akun ini.

" I've lost everything"

Sesedikit itu? Ya! Hanya terdiri dari 4 kata yang aku singkat menjadi 3 kata. Terlihat sangat sedikit memang, tapi kata ini mewakili semua yang aku rasakan saat ini. Aku kehilangan sesuatu yang sangat berharga dalam hidupku. Seseorang yang telah memberiku janji manis di masa lalu. Orang yang bisa membuatku merasa nyaman. Byun Baekhyun.

"_I've lost everything by losing you, Byun Baekhyun"_

Aku memang tak bisa mendefinisikan dengan jelas apa yang aku rasakan saat ini. Kata – kata di atas, aku hanya melanjutkan dalam hatiku. Aku menutup mataku dan saat aku membukanya kembali, cairan bening jatuh dari mataku. Aku pun menutup mukaku dan lagi – lagi aku menghabiskan malam hariku dengan menangis.

"_You don't know how painful it is, Byun Baekhyun"_

* * *

Beberapa hari lagi adalah konser solo EXO, grup yang terdapat Baekhyun di dalamnya. Kali ini mereka akan menggelar konser di Chongqing, Cina. Aku sudah berada di sini jauh – jauh hari sebelum EXO datang di kota ini karena aku harus memotret kedatangan mereka di bandara.

Pagi ini, mereka akan sampai di Chongqing. Aku melihatnya. Aku melihat Byun Baekhyun.

Kali ini berbeda.

Ia tak menampakkan sedikitpun senyumnya di publik. Sangat jarang sekali ia bersikap seperti ini. Apa dia sangat tertekan dengan kabar hubungannya dengan Taeyeon? Jujur saja aku sangat khawatir. Setelah berhasil memotret beberapa foto tentang Baekhyun, aku menanggalkan sejenak kameraku yang menutupi wajahku dan melihat secara langsung wajahnya. Astaga, dia terlihat sangat kurus. Apakah pihak agensinya tak memberinya makan? Aku sangat sangat prihatin. Dia pasti mendapat banyak cercaan dari fansnya.

Setelah sampai di tempat menginapku untuk sementara aku mengiriminya beberapa pesan singkat. Semoga saja dia membacanya, pikirku.

"_Hey Byun Baekhyun, kau masih mengingatku? Meskipun kemungkinannya kecil, aku masih berharap kau mengingatku. Kkk~ _

_Kau tahu? Kau terlihat sangat murung saat aku menemuimu di bandara. Kau terlihat sangat menyedihkan! Tersenyumlah! Para fansmu merindukan senyuman ceriamu! Setidaknya buatlah fansmu tersenyum dengan cara kau tersenyum karena mereka ikut sedih saat melihatmu murung. Kembalilah ceria seperti dulu saat di konser nanti. Aku akan memotretmu. Semoga kau membaca pesan ini. Hwaiting!"_

Aku tak percaya. Aku mengirimya ke Byun Baekhyun. Entah mengapa aku meraa canggung saat melakukan hal ini untuk pertama kalinya sejak hari itu. Ah, semoga saja dia membacanya.

* * *

Konser pun di mulai. Memang pada awalnya Baekhyun tampak sama sekali tak tersenyum, tapi setelah hampir sampai di tengah konser ia mulai tampak ceria.

Ini dia.

Ini dia Byun Baekhyun yang sebenarnya. Byun Baekhyun yang ceria. Byun Baekhyun yang identik dengan leluconnya. Aku merindukan Byun Baekhyun yang seperti ini.

Setelah aku berhasil memotret beberapa foto tentangnya, aku menkmati konser ini seperti para fans yang lainnya. Menggoyang – goyangkan lightstick ku sambil sesekali ikut bernyanyi mengikuti lagu yang saat ini mereka tampilkan.

Fans.

Ya! Aku akan tetap menjadi fans ataupun penggemar ataupu fansitemu, Byun Baekhyun. Aku akan tetap ada di sini walau mungkin kau tak mengingatku lagi. Aku akan tetap mendukung apapun yang kau lakukan. Meskipun saat ini aku tak lagi menjadi orang yang mungkin se-spesial dulu bagimu, tapi aku yakin aku masih spesial di hatimu. Karena aku adalah Fansmu.

**-THE END**

* * *

Hai! Gimana?

Pasti ga dapet feel-nya kan? iya iya aku tahu. Maklumlah ini adalah ff debutku setelah beberapa lama jadi silent reader di website ini, jadi maklum aja masih gak beraturan, alurnya kecepetan atau mungkin beberapa dari readers berpikir kalo temanya aneh. Oke #AkuRapopo

Mohon reviewnya ya biar ff yang aku buat semakin bagus ke depannya.

Terima kasih. Bye :)


End file.
